


Dr Cane

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art for "New Roads" by DarkJediQueen.This is an original piece of art and I claim all copyrights over it. Please to not repost it anywhere without permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



This is fan art inspired by [New Roads](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7946245/chapters/18167203) by DarkJediQueen. In it, Reid leaves the FBI and parts ways with Hotch after an injury that leaves him dependent on a cane. He later becomes a teacher whose students nickname "Dr. Cane".  
Sketch by hand in graphite, then cleaned up and coloured in Photoshop.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/496172/496172_original.jpg)


End file.
